


Celebration

by screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Carli, Christen, and Alex have a little fun celebrating the game. Christen thinks it's the perfect time to try something new. Lots of smut.





	Celebration

The bus ride back to their hotel is long, there’s too much press, too many fans. All she wants is Alex naked, and Alex naked _now_. 

“Someone’s eager,” Christen chuckled as Carli shoved her forward, catching Alex’s arm and dragging her away from her conversation with the other two Alexandra’s. 

The midfielder glared as she pushed the brunette into the elevator, tugging on Alex as the striker barely missed the doors catching on her bag. 

Carli’s eyes were dark as she pinned Alex against the wall of the thankfully empty elevator, fisting her hands in her US Soccer shirt and pressing her lips hungrily against the forward’s. 

“Mine,” she grunted, foot kicking out to catch Christen’s shin as she heard the younger woman laughing. 

“Yours,” Alex groaned into the kiss, breaking it when she needed to breathe. She held out her hand for Christen to take as the elevator approached their floor. “Let’s take this to my room. I’ll text Allie and tell her not to come back.”

“She can stay with Tobin tonight,” Christen agreed, chuckling softly as Carli began to drag them towards Alex’s room. “Calm down babe. Let Alex text Allie first. There might be something she needs.”

“Doesn’t she want her reward?” Carli husked out, turning to look back at her two mates. Her eyes were dark, nearly pitch black with arousal as she bit down on her lip, staring at Alex and Christen lustfully. 

“What _is_ my reward babe?” Alex groaned, slipping her phone back in her pocket after telling Allie to not come back to the room for the rest of the night. 

“I’m sure we can think of a few things,” the midfielder moaned, as she tugged Alex forward impatiently. “But I can think of one thing you never say no to.”

The striker smirked as she shared a look with Christen. “There are plenty of things I never say no to. But five goals in a game is pretty big. I think I deserve something special.”

“We could do that thing you’ve always wanted to try,” Christen said innocently, taking the key card from Alex’s hand and unlocking the door to her room. Alex let out a soft groan, nodding her head rapidly as she looked from Carli to Christen. “Good thing we’re in my room then, I’ve got the lube.”

“What thing?” Carli asked, pulling her mates through the door and dropping her bag onto the ground. She started to kick off her shoes and socks, as Alex and Christen moved over to Alex’s bed. 

Christen pressed Alex into the mattress, moving so she was straddling the striker. Leaning down, she kissed her deeply, making sure Carli was watching. 

“I’m sure you can think of it,” Alex teased, pulling back from the kiss to look at the older brunette who was stripping off her clothes, eager to join them on the bed. 

Carli shook her head, kneeling on the bed and pulling Christen into a kiss above Alex. “There are so many things,” she groaned. “Toys, plus whatever ideas you two have gotten from watching porn. Just tell me.”

“Later,” Alex promised, her hand snaking up Carli’s stomach to grab one of her breasts. Her other hand wrapped around the midfielder’s hip, pulling her down onto the bed next to her. Carli grunted as she hit the mattress, but leaned in to kiss Alex furiously, fighting the younger woman for dominance. 

“We’ve got to warm you up first,” Christen added, climbing off of Alex to discard her clothing. “Otherwise it won’t happen.”

Carli shook her head, swinging her leg over Alex’s hips to straddle her mate. “You won’t need to do much,” she panted, grinding her hips down. “I’ve been soaked ever since she scored her first goal.”

“Is that why you took so long at halftime?” Alex teased, thrusting her hips up and letting the midfielder feel her hardness. 

Carli let out a soft groan, fisting her hands in Alex’s top as she roughly kissed her mate again. “This was supposed to be about you.”

“It’s about us babe,” Alex said seriously. “But we are crossing something off my list. And we can celebrate your goal tomorrow.”

“Or once you’re able to walk again,” Christen teased, climbing back onto the bed next to her mates. Her hand reached down, dipping between the apex of the omega’s thighs. “Fuck Al, she’s soaked.”

Alex groaned as she felt the wetness pooling between the midfielder’s legs. “And here we were thinking we’d have to stretch you out,” she moaned, tugging on Carli’s bottom lip. “Fuck you nice and slowly before we took you at the same time.”

The omega let out a stifled moan, pulling back from Alex to sit on her heels. “Fuck. Both of you, in me?”

Alex nodded, leaning up on her elbows as Christen ran her hands over the midfielder’s tanned body. “Both of us inside you,” the Royals forward murmured into her mate’s ear. “Filling you up, stretching you out. But first I think you need to help Alex out a little bit.”

Carli swallowed hard, staring down at Alex with darkened eyes. Her pupils were blown wide with arousal as she slid down the alpha’s body, settling on her knees as she tugged Alex closer to the edge of the bed. 

Her hands slipped off Alex’s sweats nimbly, as Christen caught the striker’s lips in a kiss. Alex broke it with a gasp as Carli began planting soft kisses to her hipbones before taking her length in her mouth, tongue swirling around the head as lapped up the precum beading at the tip. 

Alex let out a groan, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Carli’s mouth. “She’s going to be dripping down to her knees after this,” Christen murmured, pulling Carli’s hair back so Alex had a good view of the omega’s lips stretched around her fat cock. 

“Fuck,” the striker cursed loudly, her hips thrusting forward as the omega took her down to the base, her nose pressing against her pelvic bone. Carli’s tongue darted out, licking at the soft skin of her balls and the base of her cock. Her eyes met Christen’s as the alpha applied gentle pressure, holding her in place. 

Carli’s hand reached up as she pulled back, wrapping around Christen’s cock as she laved attention to Alex’s tip before slowly taking it in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around the underside as she felt the tip press against the back of her throat. 

“Fuck,” Alex cursed again, her hand hand fisting in the bed sheets, as Christen held Carli’s head in place. She felt her abs tighten as the omega swirled her tongue around her length. Her hips jerked again, and Christen released Carli as the omega slowly began to bob her head up and down, taking as much of Alex’s length into her mouth as she could. “Your mouth Cal. It looks so good wrapped around my cock.”

The midfielder let out a soft whimper, sending vibrations up and down Alex’s shaft. The striker cursed again, her hips thrusting forward roughly as she buried herself in the omega’s mouth, feeling her abs tighten further as started to come. 

“Don’t knot her mouth,” Christen said firmly, tightening her grip on the omega’s hair as she pressed her forward further. Carli’s hand jerkily worked her thick shaft as she swallowed Alex’s cum before the striker released her, only her pull her into a rough kiss. 

“Good girl,” Christen murmured, pulling back to examine the midfielder’s bruised lips and flushed cheeks. Her heavy cock throbbed between her legs, no longer receiving attention as Carli let out a soft whimper, her hand snaking down to rub her swollen clit. 

The forward slapped her hand away, before placing it back on her cock and gently pulling Carli’s hair back. “Be a good girl, and then we’ll see about you.”

The omega eagerly took Christen’s length in her mouth, sensing how close her mate was to coming. Swirling her tongue around the head, she pulled back before taking her all the way down to the base, not stopping until the tip was pressed against the back of her throat. 

“Fuck Cal,” Christen groaned, tugging at the midfielder’s hair as she began tracing patterns on the underside of her cock with her tongue. “It’s not going to take much.”

Carli met her alpha’s eyes, slowly pulling back before tracing her lips over the shaft. She pressed a kiss to the tip before swallowing the thick member again, feeling Christen’s hands tightening in her hair. She hummed as she swirled her tongue around the base of her cock, letting out a soft groan as she felt the first splash of cum hitting her tongue. The alpha’s grip loosened on her hair and she pulled back, swallowing and running her tongue over her lips. 

She smirked to herself, seeing both Alex and Christen slumped on the bed. “I guess I can take care of myself,” she teased, snaking her hand down to her folds. 

“Don’t you dare,” Alex growled. She extended a hand to the omega, pulling her onto the bed with them. She nipped at Carli’s mating mark, snaking her hand down between the omega’s thighs. “We’ve got plans for you.”

The omega let out a soft moan as Christen’s hand joined Alex’s. “I think we might just take you like this,” Alex groaned in Carli’s ear. “Both of us in you at once, taking your perfect little cunt, making you ours.”

“Please,” Carli moaned, as Alex slipped a finger inside of her. It was quickly joined by Christen’s as the alphas worked in tandem to stretch her, gauge her tightness. “Just fuck me.”

Christen met Alex’s eyes as she slid her fingers out from between Carli’s legs. She wrapped her hand around her cock, coating it in the omega’s wetness as Alex climbed off the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from her bag and slipping off her shirt.

“Just in case,” the striker said with a shrug, setting it on the bedside table as she climbed back onto the bed, settling against the headboard with her legs spread. 

Christen smirked at Alex as she disengaged from Carli, pulling the omega to her knees. “I want to you ride Alex’s cock,” she whispered huskily into her mate’s ear. “While I watch for a bit.”

The omega let out a soft whimper, before straddling Alex, her back to her chest and sinking down onto the alpha’s thick member. She groaned as she felt herself stretching to accommodate her mate’s length, feeling her walls fluttering as she slowly took in an inch at a time. “Fuck.”

Alex let out a groan as Carli slowly began to ride her, her hands snaking around to play with the midfielder’s small breasts. Her hips jerked up roughly, her hands gripping the midifielder’s breasts roughly to guide her tempo. 

“Fuck Cal,” the striker grunted, her hips snapping up as she drove herself into her mate’s dripping pussy. “Harder.”

The omega let out a groan, shifting her weight as she began to bounce up and down on Alex’s cock faster. Alex moaned, releasing one of her breasts as her hand snaked down to rub Carli’s clit. 

“Beg,” the alpha commanded, as she began to roughly rub circles on her clit. “I want you to beg Christen for permission to come.”

“Please,” the midfielder gasped, throwing her head back as her hips jerked uncontrollably. “Al, Chris, let me come. Please.”

“Alex, are you close?” Christen demanded, her hand stroking her length. When the alpha shook her head, Christen crawled forward, landing a hard slap on Carli’s right breast. 

“Please Chris,” Carli pleaded, her hips jerking as Christen’s slap sent a jolt of arousal directly to her clit. “Please let me come.”

The forward leaned forward, biting down roughly on Carli’s mating mark. “Cum,” she groaned against Carli’s skin. “Cum for us.”

The omega let out a muffled scream as her walls clamped down onto Alex’s cock, her orgasm washing over her as her eyes fluttered shut. The alpha continue to rub her clit, prolonging her pleasure, even as she stilled her movements inside of her. 

“Fuck,” Carli groaned, her eyes opening as she leaned back into Alex. “Fuck.”

“Oh baby,” Christen smirked, leaning forward to capture her lips roughly. “That wasn’t even the main event.” 

The omega groaned as Alex slowly pulled out of her, her cock covered in Carli’s juices. “We’ve still got another round to go babe,” the striker teased. “My celebration, remember?”

Carli let out a whine as she shifted, draping herself over Alex. “You really don’t want me walking tomorrow, do you?” she groaned. 

“Good thing it’s a recovery day,” Christen teased, pressing herself against Carli’s back as she pressed the tip of her cock inside of her. 

“Fuck,” the omega hissed, her hips jerking as the alpha brushed a sensitive bundle of nerves. “Sensitive.”

Alex leaned up, capturing her lips gently as Christen slid inside of her, her hands rubbing the omega’s sides gently. “Breathe Cal,” she murmured. “We’ll be gentle.” She carefully guided the tip of her cock to the omega’s opening, before slowly pressing herself inside inch by inch. 

“Tell us if you need a minute.” Christen’s voice was strained as she felt Alex’s cock sliding against hers, the friction almost too much for her to keep her hips still. 

Carli let out a muffled whimper, pressing her mouth against Alex’s chest as she felt herself being split open, stuffed full of her mate’s cocks. 

Christen gently shifted, giving Alex more room as she carefully bottomed out inside their mate. “Are you okay Cal?” she murmured, pressing her lips against the omega’s ear. 

Carli’s eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily as she let her body adjust. “So full. Fuck,” she breathed, gasping for air as her hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Alex’s head. “You’re both so big.”

“You’re tight,” Alex groaned, her hand snaking between their bodies to rub Carli’s clit. “How do you feel.”

“Like I’m on fire, fuck,” the omega groaned, screwing her eyes shut as the head of Christen’s cock pressed against her cervix. 

“Cal,” Alex warned, pressing an open mouth kiss to the midfielder’s forehead. “We can stop.”

“Just give me a minute,” Carli panted, shifting her hips to take them both deeper. “Fuck, this is so hot.”

“We think so too,” Christen moaned softly into her ear. “You fit us both perfectly.”

Alex pressed a soft kiss to Carli’s mating mark, as she continued to rub circles on the omega’s clit. “Tell us when we can move,” she murmured. 

Carli nodded jerkily. “Fuck me.” 

Christen locked eyes with Alex as she slowly pumped her hips. Alex worked in an opposite rhythm, stretching the midfielder as she let out a keening cry. Carli’s hand snaked down to her clit, shoving Alex’s hand out of the way as she began to rub it furiously. 

“Talk to us,” Alex commanded, using her free hand to play with Carli’s breasts, laving attention on her hard nipples. 

“Fuck,” the omega groaned. “You’re stretching me, filling me so well. Harder... please.”

Christen snapped her hips roughly, letting her hand snake down to cover Carli’s as she played with her clit. “Do you like how we fill your pretty little cunt?” she growled. “Fuck you like this? Make you ours?”

The midfielder let out a strangled moan as she nodded, her hips jerking as her mates worked in opposite rhythms, driving in and out of her pussy roughly. “I’m coming,” she groaned, her hand working faster as her hips jerked hard. She let out a faint moan as she felt a weak orgasm wash over her, her walls clenching tightly around the cocks inside her. 

“Fuck,” Alex grunted, feeling Carli’s walls tighten around her. She gripped the omega’s hip with one hand, leaving the other on her breast as she thrust harder into her. “I’m close.”

Christen growled as she sped up her thrusts, determined to come with her mates. “Fuck Cal,” she cursed softly.

“Knot me,” the omega moaned, already feeling herself barreling towards her third orgasm. She just needed a little more to push her over the edge. 

“You’re sure?” Christen’s growl was strangled as she snapped her hips. The alpha felt her abs tightening, as she drove her cock roughly into Carli’s pussy. 

“Knot me,” Carli panted, baring her neck for Christen and Alex as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck! Please!”

Christen let out a growl, biting down onto Carli’s pulse point as she felt her knot pop, stretching the omega more as she released her load inside of her sensitive body. Alex soon followed, Christen’s knot triggering her own. Her teeth clamped down onto Carli’s mating mark, her tongue licking the sweaty skin as she sucked a mark into the midfielder’s neck. 

“Fuck!” Carli screamed, feeling her alpha’s knots pop inside of her. It was the last push she needed to send her over the edge. Her back arched as her third orgasm washed over her, a flood of wetness soaking the sheets. She slumped backwards into Alex’s body, shuddering as the last waves of her orgasm washed over her, her walls squeezing the alphas cocks as she milked the last bit of cum out of them. 

“We made you squirt,” Alex mumbled, carefully adjusting the midfielder in her arms as she placed a soft kiss on her mating mark. 

“You did,” Carli sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as she breathed deeply. “Happy goal celebration babe. Hope that was worth your while.”

“Oh that was definitely worth my while,” the striker moaned softly, pressing another kiss to Carli’s flushed and sweaty skin. “I think I may ask for that everytime I break a record. What about you Chris?”

The forward’s eyes were sparkling as she captured the midfielder’s lips. “Oh I don’t know,” she teased, a smirk breaking across her features. “I was thinking this might become the new normal.”

The omega let out a groan, her eyes fluttering shut as Christen and Alex both laughed. “Dream on.”

“We definitely know one thing,” Christen whispered, her lips brushing across Carli’s ear. “This is definitely how we’re getting you pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Today's game was insane! And I got this idea and let it run wild! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
